User talk:EmbraceEvil
Hey .... I think you may have accidentally ratted me out on the whole thing on the "What's on your mind?" thread on YouTube. No, no. I'm not mad at you for it. I do deserve it. I shouldn't have sassed someone who isn't here, it's not nice of me for doing that. I just wanted to say if you feel bad about probably leading him to the wiki, I don't want you to feel bad about it. That's just karma on my part. I have been trying really, REALLY hard to be nicer and politer on the wiki lately. And the one time I went back to my bitter or negative self to complain, karma slaps me in the face for it and I deserve it. It was wrong of me to do that and I don't want you to think I'm mad at you nor do I want you to feel like crap for it. - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 01:48, March 4, 2015 (UTC) :Mentioning his history on the wiki can drive just about ANYONE curious. ^^; :Oh well, let's just put this behind us, shall we? :- Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 02:36, March 4, 2015 (UTC) Sorry, the previous links were down and I have to look them up to hear the songs. I think it would be a good idea to include the new links in the wiki. Sorry if I did something wrong. 575 Good call. If there is a producer using pocaloid versions of 575, we cannot link to them as that means they are a pocaloid user. Primary, we should never support producers known to use illegitimate vocaloid copies in any way shape or form. This goes against the wikias policey of supporting the software. Just make sure it is the right version of 575, there is a way to make "legit" music with them, but it involves using them with the correct software. However, mostly tere aren't too many legal versions of 575 being used here in the west for reasons. I don't know why people publish works with 575... If we do not know they are illegal vocaloidusers we can link to them even if the work is illegal... If we don't know, we're none the wiser. But 575... Its like a red rag to a bull, it means without a doubt, they are using illegal software. Its pretty stupid to publish the songs on youtube and so forth. I wish we could get people to understand, if they must insist on doing things illegal they should keep it private at the very least. >_< One-Winged Hawk (talk) 19:18, March 27, 2015 (UTC) Bad End Night Hi! I'll go to the point: It's not a future song's plot at all... The "background" part (the lead one and etc) actually is, okay, sorry. But the other one isn't. Taken from Vocaloidlyrics: "The key to the Happy endinG..." '' "Where has it ended up?" "That coldly-glinting key..." "...I fooound it." '' --ColorfulAnon (talk) 06:02, April 15, 2015 (UTC) -i think it's fine as long as you don't include info from future songs, because then it's spoilers (and possibly could create quite a confusing mess) Answering your message in my Talk Page, may I edit it again, then? --ColorfulAnon (talk) 22:57, April 15, 2015 (UTC) re: I= Series Technically, yes. I=Delusion and I=Nightmare are created to act like "sequels" to I=Fantasy, however they're not official. I.E. SBS didn't make them. They're fanmade. > v < Like Madness of Lady Venomania's a fanmade response to Duke. Well Does he have pages centred around him or is it just content? I don't tend to go into page creations around producers nor songs so I don't tend to find the pocaloid users. Removal from page shouldn't need asking. Our policy is not to be seen to support the users or version for our own sakes One-Winged Hawk (talk) 17:15, May 7, 2015 (UTC)